Zombie Attack!
by Ghost Spark
Summary: Its a normal day for the Gorillaz until zombies decide to break into Kong Studios...Rated Pg 13 for some violence and swearing
1. Break In

Hello all! Here I am writing a Gorillaz fanfic, when I should be focusing on my other story.But I'm on huge writers block for that so its not my fault…partly.This is my first Gorillaz fic, so please be nice.It's set around phase two of the band, if you know what I mean so Noodle's like 13 and that.Rated PG 13 for swearing and a bit of violence.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Gorillaz or Kong Studios.They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.I do not own Star Wars or Darth Vader or Luke Skywalker either.

* * *

It was a normal day in the life of the Gorillaz.The weather was stormy and the living dead were wandering around on the earths surface, like nobodys buisness.But today, the zombies did something they didn't do often.Try to break into Kong Studios.

So this is how this little random story begins, the zombies all decided to go through the car park and attack Murdoc's Winnebago first.Then Murdoc heard the scraping of their feet on the hard concrete and got pissed off.He took out his shotgun, loaded it up and climbed out the window, so he could get a good view on top of his Winnie.He then shot at anything moving and deceased.

"Why can't ya bloody fuckers just die already?" Murdoc growled.He aimed his gun at a surprisingly ugly zombie that was making its way to him.Of course, Murdoc being who he was, shot the zombie right in the head, knocking it right off.Murdoc looked at it and sneered, admiring his handy work.But that was soon wiped off when he saw about a thousand more of them coming from the car parks entrance.

"Shit..." he murmered.He was silent for a minute.

"OI!" he shouted to the top of his voice, "DULLARD! NOODLE! RUSS! GET 'ERE NOW!"

Of course, 2-D was first to hear the voice of the angry bassist, seeing as his room is right next to the car park (and don't ask me how he couldn't hear all the gun shots and that o.O)

"Wot's up Muds?" he asked, his sweet, handsome head popping out from the doorway.He had his full focus on Murdoc on top of his Winnie, that he didn't notice a zombie coming his way.

"Watch it tosser!" Murdoc shouted, aiming his shotgun at the zombie.It turned to dust before 2-D, and he was a little oblivious to what was going on until he saw a mound of dust in front of him.He let his whole body out of his door and reached down to pick a handful up.

"Oi! Muds! We really need ta clean up around here more often! dere's dust everywhere!" he shouted back to Murdoc.

"Wise up, dumbass.Zombies have found some way in 'ere and are trying to touch m'baby, so make yourself bloody useful and get a cricket bat or somefing to kill the dirty buggars!" He was beginning to lose his patience with the singer but he had no time for yelling (or beating for that matter) at him.

2-D turned his head to look in car park and was stunned to see masses of zombies coming straight for him and Murdoc.He let out a slight whimper and ran back in his room, searching for a cricket bat or something hard and big like a TV.Hehe.

Murdoc had turned his back on 2-D, cussing under his breath, and put his full attention back to the zombies again, which had suddenly multiplied in the last few minutes making more and more.

"Bloody fuck! Even I admit I can't take on this many" he was silent, while he measured the gap between the zombies and the Winnebago, then the Winnebago to the door.A smirk formed on his face and he jumped down from the Winnie, still with the shotgun in his hand.

2-D came out of his room with a worn cricket bat and ready to kick some zombie ass, when Murdoc grabbed his wrist and dragged him along to the closed door which cut off the car park from the actual building.2-D dropping his bat in the process of course.The bassist neared the door and opened it with a flash before tripping into the dimly lit corridor.Murdoc shoved the door closed with his Cuban heel, snapping off a decaying hand…that was still moving.Nice.

----------------------------------------------

Least to say, this wasn't Murdoc's day.Zombies had probably now trashed his precious Winnie, he had wasted some very expensive, EXPENSIVE bullets and now 2-D was on top of him, in a very, um, inappropriate position because they had both tripped over each others feet, avoiding the zombies.

"Get…off…now…face-ache!" he warned, trying to keep from strangling him.

"Oops, sorry Muds!" The blue-haired singer pushed himself off Murdoc and dusted himself off.He held a hand out for Murdoc to take, but he just shrugged it away and stood up himself.

"So…what do we do now?" 2-D questioned.

"Well, we find Noodle and Russ.Then we kill all of the little shits" Murdoc said, drawing a cigarette and putting it his mouth.But as if on cue, Murdoc felt a small hand grab the lower half of his shirt.He turned around to face a 13 year old Noodle and Russel not far behind.

"We heard you screaming, so we came down to see what was wrong" Noodle stated, in her now fluent English.

"First off, love, I was not screamin'.I was shoutin'.Theres a difference.And secondly" he stopped so he could take a quick drag of his cigarette, " The zombies are out again"

Russel, who had been catching up with Noodle down nearly two floors because they both heard Murdoc call them, had now joined his bandmates."You mean Ghost has brought up her damned zombies again?" he panted.

"Fuck yes! Her damned zombies have now trashed the one place I get any decent privacy around here!" Murdoc took out his cigarette and stubbed it out in anger."I swear when I get my hands on her, she'll think twice before she sets her bloody zombies on me!"

-------------------------------------

"Mwhahahahaha" Ghost evilly laughed."Like you'll ever find me!" She laughed evilly again.O.o.

-------------------------------------

"Hey! My rooms probably been trashed too as well, seein' as the door was left the door open" 2-D said.

"No one gives a toss about your bloody room, Dullard, its your fault you left it open anyway" Murdoc said, not yelling but not normally speaking either.

"It wouldn' even be open if somebody didn't drag me away as soon as I came out da fuckin' room" 2-D defended himself.

In return, Murdoc gave him one of his death glares.You can probably tell whats going to happen next.

"Your bloody lucky I actually decided to come and get ya.Would ya rather have yours brains eaten' by no good zombies!"

Murdoc formed one of his in famous smirks on his face and leaned in a little closer to 2-D."But I doubt the zombies will have much of a feast if they did"

Now, 2-D had got more self-esteem during that three year break and that boosted his confidence a bit.But still Murdoc always managed to over-shadow him somehow.And this time, he let anger get the better of him.

"Im 26! I can take care of myself! I don't need to be bloody watched over every fuckin' minute!"

2-D quickly put his hands over his mouth after he realised what he had just said.Even Noodle and Russel were even shocked at his sudden outburst.They had never heard 2-D answer back at Murdoc before and when he even or ever did, it didn't turn out pretty.

Murdoc was now well and truly pissed.He wouldn't take talk-back from somebody nearly half his age, especially if it was 2-D.So he grabbed the blue-haired boy by his shirt.And with one strong hand, he shoved him on to the wall with a loud thump.The bassist leaned his face in, near to2-D's, so he was near enough touching the singer's nose.

"In case you've forgotten Dullard, I still 'ave a shotgun in my hand which is still loaded wit' one more bullet.Now, I can easily kill you wit' one strike or you could be a good little boy and keep your big mouth shut!" he hissed in his ear, his hand gripping more tightly around 2-D's shirt."Now, which one is it gonna be, huh?" 2-D whimpered but did not answer.

Russel thought this was the best time to step in.And he didn't want things to turn ugly either.He knew Murdoc too well to know what he was capable of.Like having sex with your bandmate's girlfriend.Those are one of the many things he can do.

"Ok! Cool it you two! Muds, put 2-D down before I get Noodle to kick your ass!" he warned.

"Piss off, tubby.This has nothin' to do wit' you so jus' stay out of it!" Murdoc growled, his grip on the shotgun and front man's shirt tightening by the second.

Noodle moved closer to Murdoc's side."Murdoc-san, please let 2-D go"

Murdoc looked down at Noodle's olive-tinted face and stared at her for a moment.If it was one thing that got to Murdoc the most, it was Noodle.

"Fine" he sighed, and let 2-D drop to the floor.

--------------------------------------

A/N : I am not dropping Murdoc/Noodle hints.Its just the brotherly and sisterly love between them.Ok?

--------------------------------------

Noodle gave a small smile and went to help 2-D up.He silently thanked her and he decided to stay well back from Murdoc in case he angered him again.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do about the zombie problem then?" Russel asked the satanist.

"Kill 'em of course!" Murdoc answered Russel, like he was some sort of idiot or something.

"Yes, I know that but how?" Russel said.

"What about the scythes?" asked Noodle.2-D scratched his ear and then looked as if he was thinking.

"We could, but we've only got 'free of 'em" 2-D stated.

"THREE! But we had four!" Russel said in confusion."What happened to the other one?"

Then at that moment, 2-D looked at Murdoc and Murdoc looked at 2-D."Ummmmm..."

-------FLASHBACK--------

"Dullard, I am your father!" Murdoc said, in his best croaky and deep voice, trying to intimidate Darth Vader.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" 2-D shouted, his voice echoing across the kitchen."You lie!" and he raised his scythe, only to be made contact with Murdoc's.They fought withscythes for longtime, using them like light-savers.Not trying to kill each other,just pretending like8 year old boys.Well, they could be mistaken for 8 year olds if someone had actually seen them do it...

"Face the truth! Mwhahaha!" Murdoc evilly laughed and with one almighty push of his scythe, his opponent's weapon was was thrown across the room and into the landfill.

"Oops…"

-------END OF FLASHBACK--------

"Dunno Russ, I suggest you go and look for it" Murdoc ignored him and was starting to think how to sort their 'little' problem out.

"I know," he started."Noodle and me will cover the top floor and ground floor and you and 'D cover the basement and car park.That cool?" Russel asked.

"No!" Murdoc nearly shouted."Why do I have to get stuck with Dullard every time?" Russel was about to explain when he interrupted him."And besides, you seriously think I'm goin' in that car park, are you fuckin' crazy or somefing!"

"Fine, fine! I'll go with 2-D and search the top two floors and Murdoc, you take Noodle and search the basement.Is that better for ya, dammit?" Russel was getting pretty pissed himself now.

"Yea, I guess" Murdoc sighed, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"But what about the weapons?" Noodle kneeled down beside her.

"Well Muds, 'D and me will take the scythes and I'm trusting Murdoc will keep an eye out for ya." He shot Murdoc an accusing look and Murdoc grunted in reply."Plus, I don't actually think you need any weapon, what with all the karate stuff ya do.'K boo?"

Noodle nodded and walked over by Murdoc.

"If one of us gets in trouble, all ya have to do is yell" Russel said, getting up.

"Don't worry, you can hear Dullard's screams from France" Murdoc chuckled, but not in a nice way.

"'K, see ya later" Russel started, he turned his back but then stopped half-way through walking."And Murdoc, you better fucking keep an eye on her, otherwise I'll give you more than another broken nose!" He said, turning into protective mode.He walked to a nearby storage room and took out the 3 scythes, he tossed one to Murdoc and one to 2-D.

He caught the scythe with one hand."Yea, yea whatever" Murdoc mumbled but loud enough for all to hear.He gently grabbed the young guitarist's wrist and turned to walk down the corridor, pulling her along.

Noodle turned around slightly and waved goodbye before turning back to the corrider they were heading too.2-D and Russel waved back.

"Right, c'mon 'D.Lets go" Russel walked down the opposite corrider Murdoc went down.

"Um, ok!" he replied and followed the American drummer down the long corridor…Not even knowing what kind of zombies they were up against.Because these zombies weren't your normal, average zombies.Mwhahaha.


	2. Break Out

Yay! I have the decency to update! wahoo! I have now put you out of your misery.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

* * *

"Murdoc"

"Wot?" Murdoc responded.

"How many zombies did you see in the car park?" Noodle asked.

"I was too busy shootin' the dam' things, did you really think I had time to count 'em" Muds said in reply.They were nearing the backend, even though Murdoc knew no zombies would go in there (or so he thought), and he was bombarded with questions from Noodle all the way down.

"Murdoc"

"Wot?"

"Why are we going to the backend?"

"'Cos tubby told us to look down 'ere and I don' really want to meet the receivin' end of his fist...again"

Murdoc silently prayed to Satan that she wouldn't ask another question, 'cos frankly, he couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Murdoc"

"OH SWEET SATAN! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Murdoc let out.Noodle was a little taken aback but finished what she needed to say anyway.

"um, wheres your shotgun, Murdoc?"

Murdoc looked at her a little dazed for the minute and then looked down at his hands.The only thing they held was a scythe and...nothing.

"Oh crap..." He put his free hand to his forehead and massaged it."I dropped it back there when I caught the fuckin' scythe, didn't I?"

"I think so..." she replied."I only noticed just now that you didn't have it with you"

"Another fuckin' waste of good metal that the zombies will get there hands on sometime or other"

They made there way to the backend.The only noise to be heard was Murdoc's fussing over his shotgun.Noodle rolled her eyes playfully at Murdoc's childish attitude.Luckily, Murdoc didn't see this, 'cos if he did he would have probably thrown a fit.And he wasn't in the best of moods.

They kept on walking...

(A/N : Keep with the story here people! the action will happen soon!)

BANG!

Noodle and Murdoc nearly jumped out of there skins when they heard a loud bang come from the door at the end of the corridor, which had newspaper letter cutouts stuck to the door which made out 'Backend'.Murdoc had a stunned look but it quickly changed to an angry look.He looked back at Noodle, then to the door again.

"Alrigh' you fuckin' zombies! You picked the wrong day ta break into my property!" he said growled and he charged at the door, ready to kill anything that came his way.Noodle, seeing as she had no other choice, followed her bandmate.She didn't really want to be on her own in the zombie-infested studios anyway.

Murdoc had now torn half of the thin wooded door of its hinges and was about to clear it off for good, when he heard a little cough by the side of him.He looked down to see Noodle hold the doorknob to the door."You know, we could just open it Murdoc" she said, twisting the handle and opening the door slightly ajar.

"I knew that..." Murdoc said gruffly.He lowered his sythe.Noodle was about to go in when Murdoc threw an arm in front her, blocking the door.

"You ain't goin' in dere until I know theres no zombies"And with this, he slipped past Noodle and walked into the dark room.Noodle smiled.He did have a heart underneath that tough shell, no matter what people said.

Murdoc walked into a dark silence.There were no computers on and that made it easier for the sound of shuffling feet.But right now, Murdoc heard nothing.

"Alrigh' Noodle, you can come in" he said, but still watching his back.There was no patter of feet or voice in return.

"Noodle?" he turned around fully to look at the door now.Nobody there.He walked out the door and looked out to the corridor ahead.Deserted.

"Shit..." was the final responce he said, before a hand grabbed him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Um Russ, wha' would 'appen if you freaked out 'cos you saw a really ugly zombie and then you passed out and then my sythe was..."

2-D's voice was stopped by Russel putting his hand in front of his face."'D, chill man! you've been speakin' shit for the past 15 minutes.And none of that stuffs gonna happen, 'k?"

"I know...I'm just a little worried thats all" 2-D sighed.

"What's wrong man?" Russel started "You're normally hyped up when we have to kill zombies, but now you're acting weird.Whassup?"

2-D held on to his scythe a little tighter and breathed in before he started speaking "Well, zombies aren' normally smart.And they wouldn' bother breakin' inta Kong Studio's"

"Remember, these are Ghost's zombies 'D.There not supposed to be stupid" Russel said."C'mon, lets keep walking"

2-D sighed in defeat and followed.He knew something was different about these zombies.Apart from the stupidness.They kept on walking.2-D keeping a close eye on his back.He didn't particularly want to become a zombie anytime soon.And Russel, just keeping out for zombies and 2-D, I guess.The walk was silent.Too silent.The studio's were quiet.Too creepy.And Russel was going mad from all the silentness.

"Where the hell are those damn zombies?" Russel shouted, throwing his scythe down in anger.

"Do we even wanna find them?" 2-D asked.

"Dammit 'D, this house is too quiet.Theres no Murdoc shouting cuss words..."

"Um...Russ?" 2-D started, staring at something behind Russel.

"No Noodle in her hyperactive mood..."

"Russ?"

"And dammit, no zombies wandered their uglyselves around"

"RUSS!" 2-D shouted.His second unexpected shout of the day.

"What?" Russel eyes moved to where 2-D's where and he noticed he was looking behind him.

"Theres a..." 2-D started but was cut off by Russel's voice.

"No need to say it 'D, I just need you to answer me a question"

"Sure"

"Is there a zombie or zombies behind me?"

"Yes"

"Is there more than one?"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"Around five of 'em"

"Right"

The two stood silent for a minute.

"'K..." Russel started."'D sycthe!"

2-D made a grab for Russel's scythe and chucked it to caught it and chopped a few zombies in half with a nice, big CRUNCH.

Russel was gonna say a big thanks to 2-D, but then saw a zombie behind him.

"Hey, 'D! look out!" he shouted.2-D turned round only to come face to face with a zombie.2-D kind of froze on the spot.But his hands seemed to go out of control, and the scythe was now found going through the zombies head.The result? 2-D was covered with some bluey, green, gooey stuff (blood?) that came spurting from the zombies walked over to him and stood by him.

"2-D, your dirty"

"No, really?" 2-D said sarcastically, wiping away the blue stuff of his eyes, nose and mouth.

They both looked down at the zombies.

"I think we should go and look for Muds and Noodle now" Russel suggested.

"Yea, I don't really wanna hang around here" 2-D agreed.He looked down at the zombies again."I think we should call a cleaner as well"

"Agreed, I'll be damned if I'm cleaning it up" Russel said "I doubt Muds would either" He turned and walked back down the corridor.

2-D kicked the zombies just to make sure they were dead."Stupid zombies" and ran after Russel.

* * *

Murdoc went about 50 ft in the air when somebody had grabbed him on his shoulder.

"Hehehehe" giggled a little feminine voice.

"Noodle?" Murdoc asked a little shocked.

"Yes?" Noodle's voice replied.

"For fucks sake Noodle, did you have ta do that?" Murdoc snapped.But the axe princess still wore her mischevious smile."And anyhow, how did you ge' in when I was the first person ta come in 'ere?"

Noodle tapped her nose, which meant 'mind your own buisness' or 'thats for me to know, and you to never find out'

Murdoc gave her one last look and focused his attention back on the room."Theres a somethin' in 'ere" he said."There wouldn' be a bang for nothin'" He walked a little deeper in the darkness of the room.Noodle followed staying close by him.Murdoc was holding his scythe, ready for attack.All was silent for a minute, until Murdoc caught something moving at the corner of his eye.

He turned around fully and held up his scythe."Alright, you little bastards! show now and I promise I won't hurt you so much!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, three zombies jumped out from behind some computers.Murdoc, really really pissed now, charged at them and tried to hack their heads off.

(A/N : Its a funny picture if you see it in my point of veiw)

So, while Murdoc was in his 'must kill every damn zombie' mode, Noodle was observing the scene and giggled a little.The scene was Murdoc was wrestling a zombie to the ground and hitting the zombies head with the scythe, making blue stuff come out and spill on every goddamn thing.

Noodle was soon brought back to the real world when a a cold, clammy hand grabbed her upper arm.She turned to see a zombie with a with an ugly smirk on his face.But the zombie soon regretted it because almost soon after, its face came into contact with Noodle's foot.The zombie was thrown across the room and Noodle kept on doing her karate moves on it.

Murdoc had just finished off a zombie and stood up and wiped away the blue stuff from his eyes and upside down cross.He heard struggling coming from the other side of the room and turned to see Noodle showing her most lethal side to the zombie.Murdoc chuckled.

"I have one hell of a 14 year old" he muttered.He decided that it was definitely dead now and walked over.He scooped Noodle up under her arms."Alright love, I think he 'as learnt to not mess with a lil' Japanese girl" He then walked out, with Noodle still in his arms.

* * *

2-D and Russel were already waiting in the sitting room, watching TV when Noodle and Murdoc walked looked over to the door where Murdoc was and eyed him up and down.

(A/N : I know what some people were thinking when they were reading that last bit! And the answer is no, Russel has not found a new love interest which happens to be Murdoc! Ok, back to the story)

"You too, huh?" Russel said.Murdoc and Noodle nodded in reply.

Murdoc looked at 2-D who had now turned around and nearly had to hold his laughter in.He was covered in head to toe by blue stuff and hadn't bothered to clean up.Unfortunatly, laughter got the better of him and started rolling around on the floor.

"Wot?" 2-D asked in his innocent voice.Noodle soon found out when Murdoc was pissing himself about and lightly laughed as well.Murdoc had eventually regained his breath from laughing too much.

"Your covered with blue stuff, Dullard!" Murdoc said before laughing again.2-D pouted.

"Well you can talk"

"Yes, bu' at least I had the decency to wash up a bit before I came back! And I don' do tha' often!" Murdoc said.He took off his shirt which still had some blue on it and tossed it on the floor.He then dropped down on the couch by 2-D."I'm shirtless and proud of it" he said before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

The male members sat watching TV suprisingly quietly.Noodle, however, was still standing by the door.She was leaning on the door frame and looking out into the corridor.She wasn't in the mood to watch TV.She leaned her head on the frame and closed her eyes.She was quite tired.Karate really took it out of her.What made her open her eyes though was the shuffling of feet behind her.She didn't have to turn round to know what it was.She turned to face her bandmates.

"Uh, guys, we have a little problem..." The three boys turned to face."Like wot?" 2-D asked.

"Well actually its quite a big problem" She paused."And theres zombies involved"

The guys jumped off the couch and ran to the door.They popped their heads out and saw an army of zombies coming down the corridor.

"Awww shit, I really thought we had killed them all" The satanist grumbled.

But then like a flash, a 14 year old kid popped up in thin air with a pop.She had shortish, brown hair and was wearing the most casual clothes you could ever see (It was just a hoodie and 3 quarter lengths.)

"Hey loves" She said.

"Ghost!" 2-D said, a little suprised at actually seeing her there.

"Yep, the one and only" She smiled.Murdoc then got all angry and walked over.

"Alright, enough of the innocent looks.Why the hell did you put your zombies on us...again!"

"For fun" she merely replied.

"fun?" Murdoc said, like it was the most insulting thing to say ever. "I'll show you fun!"

Murdoc grabbed Ghost on her hood and walked over to the sitting room, dragging her 2-D and Noodle looked on, dumbfounded.

"NO!"

Russel sighed."I suppose we better see what torture Murdoc's putting her through"

They all nodded and walked into the sitting room.They saw Murdoc standing by the TV, fiddling with the remote and Ghost looked like she was about to die because of what was on the TV screen.

"NO! NOT DORA THE EXPLORER!" Ghost screamed.Murdoc wore a his famous smirk.

"Well you'll 'ave ta live with it love, if you don' take your damned dead friends back with you"

"I USED TO LIKE YOU, YOU KNOW!" She said trying to keep her eyes from the TV.

"And you still do"

"Well...yeah, but thats beside the point!" The brunette said, getting very irritated already.

"Yea..." Murdoc liked it when he was right."So, are you gonna take your mates away"

"...maybe" she said blankly.

"Fine" Murdoc replied and turned up the volume on the the TV.

"NO!" Ghost put her hands over her ears "STOP THE TORTURE!"

Murdoc sniggered."Are you reconsidering?"

"YES! NOW STOP!"

"Where are your manners, girl?" Murdoc said."What do you say?"

"NOW! "

"Tut, tut" Murdoc cocked his finger back and forth as if somebody had done something wrong."Wrong answer, try again"

This carried on for the next 5 minutes and the others found it quite amusing.After lots of bickering, Ghost finally gave up.

"Fine...Please can you turn the TV off" she sighed.

"And...?"

She sighed again."And I will take my zombies back"

"And?"

"Murdoc is the supreme ruler of the underworld and the living world.He is also right and I am wrong, 'cos I'm always wrong" She turned her head to Murdoc."Are ya happy now?"

"Well done love" Murdoc said, pressing the 'off' button on the remote he threw it on the couch and walked out back into the corridor.The boys walked out as well.Noodle went over to Ghost.

"Are you okay, Ghost?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just think I'll help myself to some really strong coffee when I get back." She replied.Noodle smiled and dragged Ghost out of the room with her.

They were all reunited in the hallway once again and Ghost went up to her zombies."Okay guys, I know I promised you a fun night tonight full of games and gore and maybe a some football as well, but if we hang around here any longer I fear I may die from all the grief that Murdoc is giving me" She stopped to give Murdoc some evil glares."But I will try and arrange another night, maybe next week, and see if we get any luck next time.Does that sound ok to everyone?"

The zombies started nodding and chattering amongst themselves.Ghost turned back to the band.

"Well, there you go.Im going.But don't think that I'm done with you yet, I'll be coming back some time soon to terrorise you once again."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette.

"And Murdoc, I'm going to be 'borrowing' your laptop which I found in your winnie" She smiled innocently at him."I wanna see what dirt you've got on here"

Noodle silently sniggered.Nobody heard this though.

"Plus, we took a few other things as well so your winniebago might be a little trashed hehe" When she finshed her sentence some zombie girls held up Murdoc's underwear and clothes in the air.

"Oi, ge' your stupid zombies off my clothes and lap" Murdoc charged at Ghost.Ghost noticed this and quickly waved goodbye before she and her zombies vanished with a pop.Murdoc growled.

"Dammit! tha' laptop cost me nearly £400 quid!" Murdoc yelled throwing his cigarette on the floor.They were all stood ther in silence until Russel brought up the subject of the 'dirt'.

"So Muds...what kinda dirt you got on your lap then, huh?" Russel smirked.

"Wot makes you think I got dirt on there, tubby?" Murdoc growled."And even if I did, its none of your bloody buisness anyway"

"You realise that Ghost will eventually use whatever's on your laptop as blackmail" Noodle joined in the teasing.

"Why do immediately suspect that I have dirt on my bloody lap!" Murdoc was gettign pissed with all the teasing.

"'Cos your the band leader Muds" 2-D said "You 'ave plans for new albums and descriptions of who you've done and tha'"

Russel and Noodle sniggered.

"And you have a diary on there as well, I've seen you write in it" Noodle's mischevious smile broke out again.

"How the hell do ya know I've got a diary!"

"Oh, so its true then?" Russel was unable to contain his laughter in anymore.

"Uh..." Murdoc started to blush a little.'Out-witted by a 14 year old.Great...' he thought

He looked around and saw all three of them rolling around on the floor with laughter.Murdoc decided to leave to his winnie and see what exactly went missing.The other bandmates didn't see him for the rest of that night.They still found it hilarious the next morning.

'If the zombies don't kill them, then I will' he thought that morning at the breakfast table in his usual clothing of underpants and combat boots.

* * *

Awww, I enjoyed writing this.It was fun to type up.A bit of Murdoc and Noodle fluffyness because I love the fluffyness.Every story needs some fluffyness.Ok, I'm gonna stop talking about fluffyness now.With the whole Dora the Explorer thing, I don't like Dora the Explorer.I find it really annoying and I hit the TV everytime its on.

Ok, I do have another Gorillaz fic in mind.Its a more serious fic than this one.But its only going up when I have some free time and I've finished my other fics.I would give you a little hint on what it is about, but that would ruin the plot.Mwhaha, I'm evil.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to people who are going to review.Some cake for you.But right now, I have other chapters to write!


End file.
